Reece Montgomery
Reece Montgomery is a regular character in Glee: The Next Generation. He plays the role of Hallie's brave cousin and Bella's loving boyfriend. He attended Thurston High, but transferred to McKinley High School in the Season 5 premeire, The Newbies. His role was upgraded in Season 5 to regular. Reece is portrayed by Hunter Hayes. He was created by SouthernSwag. Background Reece is Hallie's cousin, and he comes to live with her family after his family is just unable to keep him with them anymore. They are hoping that this will give him more success and hopefully make him open up. He loves Eva and Ethan though, and he is always willing to babysit them for Hallie. Biography Season Two Reece makes his first appearance of the series in Yee-Haw, accompanying Hallie to the McKinley fundraiser that raised money for charities. Bella immiedately takes note of him, and her eyes are glued upon him. He quickly recognizes Lana as a girl who used to go to the same high school he attends, Thurston High. This leads into Lana explaining how she was expelled from Thurston, with Reece commenting on how the school got a new principal and improved. The boy that Lana protected was one that Reece was best friends with, and he also mentions how Hallie and him were close growing up. Then, Hallie's mom, Miranda Grace, appears with the twins, and Reece goes off to help her. Hallie then reveals that his parents are going through a difficult time, and that he is staying with them for the time being and is still attending Thurston High. Reece makes a brief appearence in Rhythm Nation, as he attends Sectionals to cheer on the New Directions. He smiles at Bella, and he gives her a subtle wink. Reece doesn't make an appearence in Fear/Fearless, but Bella mentions she is going to meet him for hot chocolate at the Lima Bean. Hallie is upset by the fact Bella is pursuing Reece, and she tells Lana how she didn't want Reece to be hurt by her. Reece heads to McKinley in Snowed In to enjoy the Christmas party that is happening there. He eventually gets snowed in like everyone else. He goes with Bella later in the episode to go help prepare dinner with Sue and Emma. Reece later sings in Winter Wonderland with everyone else. Reece makes another brief appearence in New Year's Eve at the New Year's Eve party with Bella, heading up the stairs. Hallie then tells Breezy that she dislikes him being with Bella, as it makes her uncomfortable with her cousin dating an ex. She mentions it has to be some version of the family "bro code". His next appearence happens in L.O.V.E.. He meets Bella out in the courtyard after school, and he has his guitar with him. Reece tells her he wants to ask her out for Valentine's Day. Then, he proceeds to serenade her with The Trouble With Girls. Bella quickly makes him her date to the Sweethearts Dance and wraps her arms around him. In Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, Reece appears outside of Thurston's auditorium, where it is revealed that he is a member of the Glee club and that Regionals were being hosted at his school this year. He shares a sweet moment with Bella kissing her on the lips, and telling her that his Glee Club is called the Thurston High Southern Charmers and that they are up first. Reece is next seen performing Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy) with Chad Riker-Smith, revealing that he is good friends with the guy and that Chad is in the Glee Club. They are rewarded with a huge round of applause after their performance. Hallie is surprised to find Reece upstairs babysitting the twins in Beautiful Dangerous, and he goes on to sympathize with her problems as well as offering her some encouragement and advice. He later is seen helping with the twins as Hallie goes out with Lana. Bella is shown meeting Reece outside of McKinley in Heritage, and the two are shown to be about to go on a date nefore Bella sees Natasha and makes them hide into bushes. They watch a conversation between Hallie and Natasha, where Hallie tells Natasha to call her, and Bella questions that Hallie is moving on from Lana, and Reece does agree that Hallie seemed so in love with her. He is shown to be confused when Bella says she will get to the bottom of the mystery. Later he appears in New Divide out on a date with Bella. She is nervous about having to pull a Linkin Park song off, but Reece encourages her and says she has to embrace her inner rocker. He explains the concept to her as she smiles, and says she can do anything she puts her mind to, and the two share a moment with a kiss. Reece is briefly mentioned in A Night To Remember where he is revealed to be Bella's date to the dance. Hollywood shows that Reece went with the New Directions to Nationals, and he mentions how they got caught up in all of the fakeness and hoopla of Hollywood. He then plays bass while the New Directions perform Celebrity Skin. Personality Quite a shy and compassionate kid, he really does have a love for the country and music. His guitar is the way he knows how to best express himself. He tends to be a bit aloof from others, but he is someone that people know they can trust. Despite him being an honest and loyal individual to others, he has a very difficult time placing trust in people. Reece is terrified of getting hurt and tends to not let people know much about him. He tends to have a hard time connecting to people as well, and it makes him seem to be a very awkward person overall, especially around girls. His mind works in quite a special way, and he tends to think outside the box. It makes him struggle a bit during school, but it makes him incredibly creative. Reece is able to process music rather quickly and can learn almost anything by ear. He has shown quite an interest in composing music for new and original songs as well. Appearance Reece is a tan young boy from the south, who has dirty blond hair, and deep blue eyes. He is constantly wearing boots and flannel, and he still dresses as if he lived back in Tennessee. His heavy southern accent is the most notable attribute about him though. He is of fairly athletic build, but nothing like any of the jocks in the school. He has a bright white smile that loves to shine when he gives it the chance. Sexuality Reece is straight and dates girls, but he has shown to be very accepting of other people's sexualities. Relationships Bella James Reece and Bella have a vert sweet relationship that began to spark at the beginning of Yee-Haw. The two are incredibly supportive of each other, and they have mostly managed to stay out of trouble and have yet to have any major relationship problems. Hallie at first was very weary of Bella dating her cousin, but she later was able to accept it and supports their relationship. The two are very romantic with each other, but Reece is mostly unaware of her lingering feelings for both Hallie and Miles, but it has yet to hurt their relationship. *Start Of: L.O.V.E. (2x13) *End Of: N/A Songs Season 2 Solos: #'The Trouble With Girls '(L.O.V.E.) In a Group Number: #'Winter Wonderland' (Snowed In) (with Jaxon, Reece, Bella, Rachel, Natasha, Adam, Chad, Declan, and Taylor) #'Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy) '(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with the Thurston High Southern Charmers) Gallery ReeceTHP.png|The House Party Hunter+Hayes+HunterHayes1.jpg Hunter hayes web.jpg Hunter Hayes.jpg Hunter1.jpg ReeceS5Portal.png ReeceS5Promo.jpg Reeceprofile.jpg Trivia *Reece is played by Hunter Hayes but Paul Wesley played the role for the first four episodes of Season 4 when Hunter took a break from the role for unknown reasons. Hunter returned to the role with the episode Boys vs. Girls. Category:Season Two Characters Category:Thurston High School Student Category:Male Characters Category:Relatives of Main Characters